


I Dare You To Love

by hallucinatingchick_9



Category: Astrid et Raphaëlle (TV)
Genre: Astrid ne comprend pas, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Heureusement que Théo est là, Raphaëlle est secouée par l'enquête, Trop de sentiments à gérer, Vive la communication !
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallucinatingchick_9/pseuds/hallucinatingchick_9
Summary: Une victime dure à identifier, un témoin assez particulier... Le tout pour une enquête qui va chambouler les deux protagonistes mais aussi faire émerger des sentiments qu'elles avaient essayé de cacher jusque-là.
Relationships: Astrid Nielsen/Raphaëlle Coste
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Escaping the Shadows Just to End Up Here...

**Author's Note:**

> Il faut une première chose à tout et ceci est ma première fanfic. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Laissez-moi savoir s'il y a des choses à changer ou améliorer.

Pour une fois qu’elle était arrivée à la criminelle en avance, la matinée se déroulait lentement sans le moindre signe d’une nouvelle affaire. Et Raphaëlle fixait son téléphone espérant que cela le ferait sonner mais elle n’avait définitivement pas de pouvoir de télépathie. Elle avait donc décidé de rattraper son retard sur les procès-verbaux des dernières enquêtes pour passer le temps.

Cela fait maintenant de longues minutes, peut-être plus d’une heure qu’elle est bloquée sur le même document. Depuis qu’elle a rencontré Astrid, Raphaëlle essaie de soigner un maximum ces procès-verbaux pour que son amie puisse s’y retrouver plus facilement. Son amie… Raphaëlle n’était plus vraiment sûre que ce mot était le plus adapté pour définir ce qu’elle ressent pour Astrid… La bienveillance, la sympathie, l’attachement étaient bien là mais Raphaëlle, même si elle n’est pas encore totalement prête à l’admettre, éprouve également une certaine attirance envers la jeune blonde… Raphaëlle a beaucoup plus de mal à se concentrer et à avancer maintenant que son esprit a commencé à divaguer laissant des pensées de la jolie documentaliste l’envahir.

Elle est rapidement rappelée à la réalité quand son téléphone se met à sonner en fin de matinée. Elle prend quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et décroche.

« Coste. »

Elle écoute la personne à l’autre bout du fil, souriant à l’idée d’avoir enfin une affaire pour lui changer les idées ainsi qu’une raison de passer du temps avec Astrid par la même occasion. Quand la personne finit de parler, Raphaëlle est déjà en train de récupérer son arme et son blouson, prête à partir.

« On arrive. »

Elle a à peine raccroché qu’elle est déjà en train d’envoyer un message à Astrid.

_Bonjour Astrid. Un corps a été retrouvé au gymnase George Briquet. Je passe vous cherchez à la doc. À tout de suite._

***

Quand elle entend son téléphone sonner lui signalant la réception d’un message, Astrid n’a pas besoin de le prendre pour savoir de qui il provient. Elle n’est donc pas surprise quand elle voit que le message provient en effet de Raphaëlle. Elle s’empresse d’ouvrir le message du Commandant, le battement de son cœur s’accélérant légèrement à la vue du nom de son amie. Après avoir lu le message, Astrid regarde sa montre afin d’estimer combien de temps elle avait avant que la brune ne soit là et décide d’imprimer rapidement un plan cadastral du quartier dans lequel se trouve le gymnase afin d’être préparée.

Une fois le plan imprimé, Astrid prépare son sac à dos avec ses deux parapluies au cas où le premier ne marche pas, son casque anti-bruit, quelques puzzles et sans oublier bien sûr la pochette avec le plan. Une fois son sac prêt, la documentaliste enfile son manteau et met son sac sur ses épaules avant de quitter son bureau pour aller attendre Raphaëlle devant le bâtiment afin de gagner du temps.

Astrid est tout juste sortie du bâtiment quand Raphaëlle se gare devant la documentation. Raphaëlle lui fait signe de la main et Astrid s’approche pour monter dans la voiture. Raphaëlle la regarde s’installer à côté d’elle en souriant.

« Bonjour Astrid.

\- Bonjour Raphaëlle.

\- Et ben… Quelle synchronisation ! Si on avait voulu le faire, on y serait pas arrivé.

\- J-je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne serions pas arrivées à arriver en même temps puisque vous m’avez prévenue quand vous êtes partie de la criminelle. Le trajet vous prend environ 20 minutes. Je savais donc quand être prête et sortir pour ne pas prendre froid.

\- En effet… Bon… Allons-y ! » Astrid sourit à Raphaëlle et cette dernière démarre la voiture.

Le trajet passe dans un silence confortable uniquement brisé par quelques jurons de la part de Raphaëlle quand les autres usagers de la route l’agaçaient. Chacun de ces mots lui attirait le regard à la fois offusqué et amusé d’Astrid. La blonde commençait à être habituée à ce que la belle brune prononce de tels mots quand une situation l’agaçait. Alors même si le son de ces termes la choquait encore un peu ou plutôt devrait-elle dire la surprenait encore notamment puisqu’ils étaient prononcés de manière très spontanée par Raphaëlle, il la replongeait également dans des souvenirs de moments partagés ce qui l’apaisait énormément. C’était d’ailleurs quelque chose qu’Astrid ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-elle laissé le Commandant Coste entrer dans son monde aussi rapidement ? La documentaliste n’était pas sûre de pouvoir répondre à cette question. Elle n’avait pas analysé tous les éléments qui pourraient éclairer ce point et risquerait donc de se tromper, ce dont elle a horreur. Il faut vraiment qu’elle s’intéresse à cette question, cela pourrait lui permettre de comprendre la nature de sa relation avec la policière puisqu’elle n’était pas certaine que le mot « amitié » était encore approprié.

« Astrid. Astrid ? »

Raphaëlle était sortie de la voiture et avait fait le tour de la voiture s’inquiétant de ne pas voir la documentaliste sortir. Elle se tenait maintenant debout appuyée sur la portière côté passager et regardait Astrid inquiète.

« Astrid, vous venez ? »

Astrid se détache et sort de la voiture.

« Je suis désolée Commandant Coste. J-j’étais perdue dans mes pensées.

\- Ne vous excusez pas Astrid, ça arrive à tout le monde vous savez. C’étaient des pensées joyeuses au moins j’espère ? dit Raphaëlle un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Oui je le sais. Mais j’ai pu lire de l’inquiétude dans vos yeux. Je ne voulais pas vous causer du souci. Et puis… si vous tenez vraiment à savoir… oui, mes pensées étaient tout à fait agréables. »

Raphaëlle lui sourit puis l’invite à venir avec elle d’un signe de tête.

« Salut les gars. » dit Raphaëlle en passant devant ses collègues gardant l’entrée du bâtiment.

Les officiers la saluent en retour et laissent les deux jeunes femmes passer. Elles n’ont pas mis les pieds dans le gymnase qu’Arthur les rejoint.

« Commandant. Astrid.

\- Salut Arthur. Qu’est-ce qu’on a ? demande Raphaëlle.

\- Le gardien du gymnase a découvert le corps d’une jeune fille en arrivant pour nettoyer le gymnase avant les entrainements de l’après-midi.

\- On sait qui est la victime ? questionne la policière.

\- Pas encore. On a retrouvé aucun papier, pas de téléphone et le gardien ne l’a pas reconnue. Mais il pourrait s’agir d’une SDF qui squattait le gymnase depuis quelques semaines. Le corps est près de la loge vers l’entrée joueurs, leur indique Arthur.

\- Ok, merci Arthur. »

Astrid et Raphaëlle se dirigent vers la victime que Fournier est en train d’examiner alors qu’Arthur retourne prendre la déposition du gardien.

Le corps était situé devant la loge du gardien dans le petit couloir menant vers la salle de réunion qui semblait servir également pour apéritifs après entraînements ou match. Astrid se dirige vers la salle de réunion pour l’examiner alors que Raphaëlle s’arrête vers le corps pour prendre connaissances des premières conclusions du Docteur Fournier.

« Bonjour Fournier. Alors qu’est-ce que vous avez pour nous cette fois ?

\- Jeune fille d’une quinzaine d’années morte d’une overdose… probablement de l’héroïne mais ça reste à confirmer par quelques tests… Les premiers éléments semblent pointer vers un suicide… On ne relève qu’une seule trace d’injection sur le corps de la victime juste ici, déclare Fournier en tournant légèrement la tête de la victime pour mettre en évidence la trace laissée par la seringue du côté droit de son cou.

\- Et les cicatrices sur son visage ? interroge Raphaëlle en observant le visage de la jeune victime.

\- Des cicatrices de brûlures assez récentes… et pas très bien soignées, hein…

\- Pauvre gamine… J’imagine pas ce qui a pu lui arriver pour qu’elle se retrouve à la rue et finisse par se suicider à cet âge-là… dit Raphaëlle la mine grave.

Astrid secoue la tête et lâche un petit « Hun, hun » dont elle seule a le secret.

« Astrid, vous avez remarqué à quelque chose ? demande le Commandant.

\- I-il y a un faisceau d’indices concordants allant à l’encontre de la théorie du suicide, répond Astrid.

\- Ça vous dérangerait de développer ? s’agace Fournier ce qui lui vaut un regard un coin de Raphaëlle.

\- Bien sûr que non Docteur Fournier. Premièrement, si on en croit la bosse d’écriture sur l’index gauche de la victime, celle-ci était gauchère. Pourquoi se serait-elle donc injectée le contenu de la seringue du côté droit de son cou alors qu’il aurait été plus simple de le faire à gauche ? Deuxièmement, plusieurs études ont démontré que les êtres humains ont tendance à finir ce qu’ils sont en train de faire avant de se suicider… Or, il y a de la nourriture à réchauffer dans le four à micro-ondes de la salle de réunion. » explique Astrid.

Fournier et Raphaëlle regarde la main gauche de la jeune fille et observe bien une bosse d’écriture sur l’index qui n’est pas présente sur celui de la main droite. Raphaëlle amusée et fière de son amie observe le visage de Fournier se décomposer à la réalisation qu’Astrid a raison sur ce point-là.

« Oui… bon la gamine était gauchère et alors… elle a très bien pu s’injecter la drogue à droite… Et puis… votre histoire de micro-onde… un bol de soupe dans un micro-onde ça a jamais rien prouvé… grogne Fournier embêté de ne pas avoir noté ces éléments lui-même.

\- Je ne faisais que souligner les indices pouvant laisser penser qu’il ne s’agit pas d’un suicide, rappelle Astrid face à la mauvaise humeur évidente de Fournier.

\- Bon… Soupe et bosse d’écriture ou pas, ça serait bien de trouver qui est cette gamine pour savoir ce qui aurait pu l’amener ou non à mettre fin à ses jours et pour prévenir ses proches si elle en avait encore... » intervient la brune.

Pour essayer d’en apprendre plus, Raphaëlle décide d’aller poser quelques questions au gardien du gymnase. Astrid la suit donc dehors là où Arthur finissait de prendre sa déposition. Les voyant arriver, Arthur leur laisse la place se doutant que le Commandant Coste avait des questions pour le gardien.

« Bonjour Monsieur. Commandant Coste. C’est vous qui avez découvert le corps ?

\- Oui. Comme je le disais à votre collègue, je venais ouvrir le gymnase pour préparer avant les entraînements des gamins et… explique le vieux gardien visiblement secoué par sa découverte. - Vous connaissiez la victime ? lui demande Raphaëlle désolée de devoir continuer à lui poser des questions sur sa découverte macabre mais consciente qu’elle n’a pas d’autre choix.

\- Non. Enfin… je savais que la mairie pensait que quelqu’un squattait le gymnase mais je n’avais jamais vu personne… Pauvre gamine…

\- Si vous ne l’aviez jamais vous, qu’est-ce qui laissait penser à la mairie que quelqu’un squattait ?

\- La mairie a accepté d’équiper le gymnase d’un système d’alarme dont elle a donné le code aux responsables des différents clubs que l’on accueille… C’était histoire de m’éviter d’avoir à revenir tard certains soirs pour fermer. Vous savez je ne me fais plus tout jeune…

\- D’accord, dit Raphaëlle en notant dans un coin de sa tête qu’il faudrait demander l’accès à l’historique du système d’alarme à la mairie. Et à part la mairie, quelqu’un sait à quelle heure vous venez ici ?

\- Vous savez, depuis le temps que je suis le gardien de ce gymnase, j’ai pris mes habitudes… Je viens souvent aux mêmes heures pour nettoyer et ouvrir.

\- Combien de clubs ont accès à ce terrain ?

\- On a principalement du handball mais il y a aussi du volley et du badminton.

\- Ça doit représenter pas mal de monde tout ça… J’imagine donc que le nombre de personnes connaissant le code de l’alarme ne se limite pas aux présidents de ces trois clubs.

\- Non, en effet. Je peux vous dire que pour ce qui est des handballeurs… je les connais bien puisque ce sont eux qui sont le plus présent… tous les coachs des équipes qui s’entraînent ici ont connaissance du code.

\- Très bien. Merci. » dit Raphaëlle souriant au gardien avant de s’éloigner.

Raphaëlle se rapproche d’Astrid qui s’était tenue un peu à l’écart et avait observé l’entrée du gymnase pendant que la policière interrogeait le gardien.

« Quelque chose vous tracasse Commandant, s’inquiète Astrid.

\- À vrai dire… Je me demande comment une jeune SDF a pu récupérer le code de l’alarme puis passer inaperçue au milieu de toutes les personnes qui circulent dans ce gymnase…

\- Ah. Pour le code, je ne sais pas mais pour ce qui est du reste, c’est assez simple, dit Astrid en se dirigeant vers l’entrée du gymnase. Les horaires des entrainements des différentes équipes sportives sont tous indiqués là. »

Raphaëlle regarde son amie et lui sourit, fière d’elle.

« Bien vu Astrid. La victime pouvait donc savoir exactement quand elle pouvait être tranquille et quand elle ne devait pas être là. Reste à trouver comment elle a pu connaitre le code de l’alarme…

\- N’est-il pas superflu de chercher de telles informations tant que nous ne savons pas assurément s’il s’agit d’un homicide ?

\- Mais Astrid, vous l’avez dit vous-même, la thèse du suicide est peu probable. Et puis… savoir comment cette jeune fille a obtenu le code pourrait peut-être nous aider à l’identifier. » rétorque la brune.

Astrid n’a pas d’autre choix que d’admettre que le Commandant a raison. Cependant elle sent qu’il y a quelque chose d’autre derrière la détermination de son amie mais elle ne comprend pas ce que c’est.

***

Raphaëlle était à peine de retour à la criminelle après avoir déposé Astrid à la documentation criminelle quand le Commissaire avait demandé à la voir dans son bureau. La brune se trouvait donc actuellement debout face au Commissaire en train de défendre son enquête.

« Les premiers éléments laissent penser à un suicide mais il y a quelque chose de pas net. La victime…

\- Pour le moment rien ne prouve que cette jeune fille soit une victime, Coste. Elle s’est suicidée, c’est malheureux mais ça arrive, la coupe le Commissaire.

\- Au milieu de son repas et en se plantant une seringue de drogue dont on ignore comment elle a pu se la procurer dans le cou du côté opposé à celui de sa main dominante…

\- Coste, ça suffit. Je comprends que cette affaire vous touche vu l’âge de la victime mais on classe l’affaire comme suicide et on passe à autre chose. »

Raphaëlle furieuse se retient de répondre, sort du bureau en prenant bien soin de faire claquer la porte et part après avoir récupéré ses affaires à son bureau. Nicolas la voyant dans cet état tente de la rattraper.

« Raph ! Raph, attends !

\- C’est pas le moment Nico. » lui répond sèchement la jolie brune sans même se retourner dans sa direction.

Nicolas comprend tout de suite qu’il vaut mieux la laisser tranquille plutôt que d’insister et la regarde donc s’éloigner rapidement.

***

Un verre, voilà ce dont Raphaëlle avait besoin après sa conversation avec le Commissaire. Elle s’était donc dirigée Chez Michel pour se calmer et réfléchir. Installée dans un coin, une bière devant elle, Raphaëlle essaie de se remémorer la scène de crime… ou du moins ce qu’elle pense être une scène de crime, cherchant les détails qui auraient pu lui échapper. Elle reste assise à essayer de se concentrer pendant un bon moment mais l’image du corps de cette jeune fille n’arrête pas de revenir dans sa tête. 15 ans… 15 ans et défigurée par un accident… 15 ans et à la rue probablement sans personne sur qui pouvoir se reposer… 15 ans… C’était à peine plus vieux que son fils… Théo… Raphaëlle l’aime plus que tout alors rien que l’idée que quelque chose d’aussi terrible pourrait lui arriver lui brisait le cœur… Mais en parlant de Théo…

« Merde. » laisse échapper Raphaëlle en se levant précipitamment après avoir regardé l’heure.

Elle devait se dépêcher si elle voulait être à l’heure pour récupérer son fils au collège.

***

Ses efforts pour arriver en avance sont récompensés puisqu’à sa grande joie, Raphaëlle arrive avant la sortie des élèves. Théo traine à sortir pensant probablement que sa mère va être en retard comme à son habitude. Quand il voit sa mère, un grand sourire éclaire son visage et Raphaëlle se sent soudainement mieux. Quand il arrive vers elle, elle le serre dans ses bras et l’embrasse sur le front ne se préoccupant nullement des gémissements de son fils qui même s’il était heureux de voir sa mère ne voulait pas exposer trop d’affection avec sa mère devant ses camarades.

« Maman… C’est bon, ça va… dit Théo en se dégageant des bras de sa mère. Qu’est-ce qui te prends aujourd’hui ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ben… t’arrives en avance pour venir me chercher et tous ces câlins et ces bisous…

\- Je peux pas être contente de voir mon fils ? » lui répond Raphaëlle en lui souriant. Théo lui lance un regard suspicieux mais est heureux de voir sa mère de bonne humeur donc préfère laisser couler. Ils montent tous deux en voiture pour rentrer chez eux.

***

Pendant ce temps à la documentation criminelle, Astrid avait elle aussi passé son après-midi à réfléchir, incapable de se concentrer sur les dossiers qu’elle devait classer. Quand Raphaëlle l’avait déposée à la documentation criminelle, Astrid s’était tout de suite mise à la recherche d’éléments pouvant les aider dans l’enquête ce qui s’avérait quelque peu complexe étant donné que l’identité de la jeune fille défunte était inconnue. Elle était consciente que si elle ne trouvait pas d’éléments pouvant appuyer la thèse du meurtre, le Commandant Coste se verrait rapidement retirer l’affaire pour que celle-ci soit classée en tant que suicide. Il fallait qu’elle trouve la pièce manquante afin que le puzzle puisse être reconstitué mais dans cette enquête, celle-ci semblait bien cachée. Astrid avait donc inséré le CD de Bach dans son poste pour se mettre dans des conditions de réflexion optimales puis avait cherché à se rappeler de ce qu’elle avait vu un peu plus tôt au gymnase George Briquet.

Elle se remémore le bâtiment de l’extérieur puis l’entrée public par laquelle elle et Raphaëlle étaient entrées. Ensuite, Arthur leur avait indiqué l’emplacement du corps et elles s’étaient dirigées dans la direction indiquée. Astrid avait cependant pris le temps de regarder le terrain autour d’elle mais il n’y avait rien de spécial à remarquer à part le fait que le sol était en effet sale et qu’il était peut-être temps que le gardien vienne nettoyer le gymnase. Astrid avançait petit à petit réexaminant du mieux qu’elle pouvait les éléments qu’elle avait vu. Elle allait arriver au corps de la jeune fille quand son téléphone sonne. Elle s’empresse de le regarder pensant que Raphaëlle avait une information qui pourrait l’aider. Elle est déçue quand elle voit apparaître un message du Capitaine Perran lui indiquant que l’affaire allait être classée comme suicide. Plusieurs questions se bousculent alors dans la tête de la documentaliste. Pourquoi était-ce Nicolas qui la prévenait et non Raphaëlle ? Est-ce qu’elle avait dit ou fait quelque chose qui justifierait que Raphaëlle ne prenne ses distances ?

Astrid prend le temps de souffler et de calmer son esprit et elle revoit alors le Commandant Coste s’agenouiller à côté du corps de l’adolescente. Elle revoit l’expression sur le visage de son amie quand Fournier avait évoqué le jeune âge de la défunte. Une expression qu’elle n’arrivait toujours pas vraiment à qualifier à l’heure actuelle… Était-ce de la pitié ? Mais Astrid comprenait qu’on puisse ressentir de la pitié pour quelqu’un quand on sait ce qui lui est arrivé mais ce n’était pas le cas dans le cas présent… Était-ce plutôt de la tristesse ? Certes, la mort de quelqu’un est toujours triste mais Raphaëlle ne connaissait pas cette jeune SDF, alors pourquoi serait-elle plus triste en voyant ce corps qu’en en voyant un autre ? … Ce corps… Astrid replonge dans ses souvenirs du gymnase et reprend là où elle avait été interrompue par le message de Nicolas : au corps de la jeune fille. C’est alors que plusieurs détails lui reviennent cependant avant de les partager avec Raphaëlle, il lui faut s’assurer de leur validité.

Astrid arrête donc la musique et retire le CD du poste, prépare son sac, met son manteau et part en direction de l’institut médico-légal pour poser quelques questions au Docteur Fournier.

***

Du côté de Raphaëlle et Théo, la soirée se passait à merveille. Après avoir fait ses devoirs avec un peu d’aide de sa mère, Théo s’était attelé à la préparation du repas. La policière faisait semblant de lire mais avait en fait les yeux fixés sur son fils, son regard était plein d’amour. L’avoir avec elle après la journée qu’elle avait passée la soulageait énormément. Elle n’était plus focalisée sur la pauvre adolescente qui avait été retrouvée morte en fin de matinée et pouvait donc laisser son esprit vagabonder avec un peu moins de crainte de retomber sur l’image du corps sans vie de la jeune fille. Et bien naturellement, ses pensées n’ont pas mis longtemps avant de chavirer vers la jolie documentaliste qui avait volé au moins une partie de son cœur. Il devenait d’ailleurs de plus en plus urgent de trouver comment gérer cette situation. Mais cela impliquait d’en parler à la belle blonde et Raphaëlle n’était pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure des idées. Il y avait trop à perdre. Elle n’avait pas le moindre semblant d’idée de la réaction que pourrait avoir Astrid face à une telle révélation.

« Maman ?

\- Oui mon chat ? dit Raphaëlle revenant rapidement à la réalité.

\- Ouah, t’étais partie loin. T’es sûre que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui. Pourquoi ça irait pas ?

\- Je sais pas, on dirait que t’es ailleurs ce soir. Il s’est passé quelque chose aujourd’hui ? » s’inquiète Théo.

Raphaëlle ouvre la bouche pour donner une réponse rassurante à son fils quand on frappe à la porte de son appartement. Elle se dirige vers la porte pour ouvrir.

« Bonsoir Astrid. Qu’est-ce que vous là à cette heure ?

\- Bonsoir Raphaëlle. Bonsoir Théo, dit Astrid en entrant. Je sais que l’affaire est classée en tant que suicide mais je pense avoir trouvé de nouveaux éléments qui pourraient confirmer l’hypothèse du meurtre et laissent penser que nous avons même un témoin. Nous devons donc nous rendre au gymnase maintenant, débite Astrid à une telle vitesse que Raphaëlle a un peu de mal à suivre.

\- Oui… euh… et bien allons-y, déclare la brune alors qu’elle a à peine enregistré toutes les informations que la documentaliste vient de lui donner.


	2. A Little Bit of Hope

Raphaëlle avait tout juste coupé le moteur de la voiture qu’Astrid était déjà sortie et se dirigeait vers le gymnase.

« Vous allez m’expliquer ce que vous avez trouvé à la fin ? lance la policière en fermant sa portière, un peu froissée par le silence de la documentaliste.

\- Il est préférable que vous constatiez par vous-même. »

Arrivée devant l’entrée joueurs du gymnase, Raphaëlle ouvre le bâtiment laissant ainsi Astrid pénétrer sur la scène de crime avant de la suivre. La brune referme la porte derrière elle et observe la blonde. Astrid tourne pendant quelques instants comme pour s’assurer que sa théorie est plausible. Raphaëlle trouve cela à la fois absurde sachant qu’Astrid avait déjà dû ressasser les éléments qu’elle avait trouvé à plusieurs reprises, et adorable. La policière pourrait rester là les yeux fixés sur la blonde pendant des heures.

« Tout à l’heure quand nous avons rejoint le docteur Fournier près du corps, là… explique Astrid en indiquant l’endroit où se trouvait le corps. Je ne l’ai pas remarqué tout de suite car j’étais… quelque peu distraite… » ajoute-t-elle en rougissant.

Raphaëlle prend note mentalement que cela ne ressemble pas à Astrid d’être distraite pendant une enquête mais se retient de poser des questions à ce sujet ne souhaitant pas la mettre mal à l’aise. Voyant qu’Astrid semblait partir à nouveau dans ses pensées, la policière se dépêche de lui faire un signe de tête lui indiquant de continuer ses explications.

« Cet après-midi, en repensant à la scène, quand ça m’est revenu. Je suis donc allée voir le docteur Fournier pour vérifier si ma mémoire ne me jouait pas des tours. Et il s’est avéré que mes souvenirs étaient exacts, raconte Astrid.

\- Vos souvenirs de quoi ? Qu’est-ce que vous avez trouvé Astrid ? s’impatiente légèrement Raphaëlle.

\- Il y avait des poils de chien sur la veste que portait la défunte ainsi que sous ses ongles d’après les analyses effectuées par le Docteur Fournier.

\- Euh… Oui, elle a croisé un chien. En quoi cela nous aide ?

\- C’est exactement la question que je me suis posée et puis je me suis rappelée un autre détail. Une odeur. Quelque chose de vert comme un shampoing. Ce qui amène à penser que la victime avait pris une douche peu de temps avant de mourir. Dans ce cas, la seule possibilité pour que des poils de chien se soient retrouvés sous ses ongles…

\- Est qu’elle ait caressé ce chien après s’être douchée, la coupe Raphaëlle comprenant où son amie voulait en venir.

\- Absolument. Et je me rappelle avoir remarqué que le terrain du gymnase était assez sale par endroit et qu’il y avait notamment des poils de chien près du chariot là-bas » déclare la documentaliste en commençant à se diriger vers le chariot à tapis de l’autre côté du terrain.

Raphaëlle suit son amie et quand celle-ci s’arrête devant un des chariots, la brune le pointe du doigt en demandant confirmation du regard à la blonde. Astrid hoche la tête et regarde Raphaëlle se baisser pour regarder sous le chariot.

« Salut toi, dit Raphaëlle en prenant une voix assez enfantine. Ne bouge pas, je vais te sortir de là, ajoute-t-elle parlant au jeune chiot, un berger des Shetland tricolore, couché en boule sous le chariot.

\- J’en déduis que vous avez trouvé le témoin de ce meurtre, remarque Astrid.

\- Je vous rappelle que nous n’avons aucune preuve qu’il s’agit d’un meurtre Astrid, souligne Raphaëlle.

\- Si. Nous en avons une. Comme je vous l’ai dit… Astrid s’arrête et regarde Raphaëlle tirer le chariot de tapis vers elle. Que faites-vous Commandant Coste ?

\- Et bien, j’essaie de dégager le chiot de là-dessous, s’explique Raphaëlle avant de continuer à tirer le chariot.

\- Ne devrions-nous pas appeler la fourrière ? Cet animal pourrait être dangereux, relève la documentaliste.

\- Mais non, regardez il a l’air adorable par contre, je crois qu’il est blessé à la patte arrière gauche... Et puis si c’est bien le témoin d’un meurtre, on ne peut pas laisser la fourrière mettre la main dessus, justifie Raphaëlle en s’approchant du chiot.

\- C-ce n’est pas très protocolaire Commandant. E-et puis que comptez-vous en faire ? Vous ne pouvez pas garder un chien au commissariat…

\- Viens là… Je veux pas te faire de mal… dit Raphaëlle en se rapprochant de plus en plus du chiot. Voyant qu’il ne grogne pas et malgré le regard un peu méfiant qu’il lui lance, elle le prend dans ses bras. On dirait que nous avons une jeune témoin » indique la policière revenant vers son amie la jeune chienne dans les bras.

Astrid observe Raphaëlle caresser le chiot dans le but de le calmer et le rassurer, sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qui hantait régulièrement l’esprit de la documentaliste et qui tranchait totalement avec l’expression qu’elle avait pu voir sur ce même visage quelques heures plus tôt. Soudain Raphaëlle porte de nouveau son attention vers Astrid se rappelant de ce que la blonde était en train de lui expliquer avant qu’elle ne récupère la chienne.

« Avec tout ça vous ne m’avez pas expliqué ce qui vous laissait penser que cette petite peluche a été témoin d’un meurtre et non d’un suicide, remarque Raphaëlle.

\- C-ce n’est pas une peluche, c’est le chien de la victime…

\- Oui, c’est une façon de parler pour dire que cette petite chienne est toute douce et adorable.

\- Ah, Astrid marque une pause puis reprend pour répondre à la question du meurtre. Pour ce qui est du meurtre, comme je vous l’ai déjà dit, il semblerait que la victime ait pris une douche avant de mourir. Cependant, la scientifique n’a trouvé aucune trace de ce qui aurait pu contenir le shampoing. Il y a toujours des traces, expose Astrid.

\- … On n’a retrouvé absolument aucune affaire personnelle… Ce qui est inhabituel pour un SDF, ils ont plutôt tendance à emporter le peu de choses qu’ils ont avec eux… Donc si cette gamine squattait le gymnase, on aurait dû retrouver quelque chose…

\- Des traces, il y a toujours des traces. S’il n’y en a pas c’est qu’elles ont été effacées, confirme Astrid à sa façon.

\- On est sûre que nos équipes ont cherché partout ? interroge Raphaëlle voulant être certaine d’envisager toutes les possibilités avant de se faire un faux espoir.

\- Visiblement non sinon quelqu’un aurait découvert le chien plus tôt.

\- En effet… Bon et ben du temps qu’on est là, autant fouiller et voir si on peut trouver quelque chose… » décide la policière.

Consciente qu’il va lui falloir poser la jeune Sheltie qu’elle a dans les bras, Raphaëlle regarde rapidement autour d’elle en réfléchissant à l’endroit où elle pourrait déposer l’animal blessé. Finalement, elle se retourne vers la documentaliste et lui tend la chienne.

« Vous pouvez la prendre une minute ?

\- Euh… Moi ? Que je prenne le chien ? commence à paniquer un peu Astrid. C’est que je n’ai jamais fait ça…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c’est vraiment juste pour une minute et puis je vais vous aider à bien la prendre » la rassure la brune d’un ton calme.

Raphaëlle se rapproche de la blonde de manière à se placer à côté d’elle, la chienne toujours blottie contre sa poitrine puis décale un peu ses bras vers Astrid.

« Vous allez passer votre main gauche juste ici, à la place de la mienne… » explique tendrement Raphaëlle le regard encourageant la jolie blonde à suivre ses instructions.

La policière voit son amie hésiter puis finir par approcher sa main de la sienne. Leurs mains se frôlent et le temps semble s’arrêter pendant quelques secondes. Quand elle revient à la réalité, Raphaëlle est surprise qu’Astrid n’ait pas eu de mouvement de recul et finit par retirer lentement sa main laissant place à celle de la blonde. Elle se racle la gorge puis continue ses explications pour qu’Astrid porte le chien.

« Hum… Ok. Maintenant vous pouvez placer votre deuxième main juste là… » indique la brune en montrant sa main droite.

Astrid s’exécute sous le regard attentif et plein d’affection de Raphaëlle. La policière observe un moment la belle documentaliste dans les bras de laquelle la petite chienne paraissait très paisible ce qui semblait calmer la blonde qui sourit maintenant. Le cœur de Raphaëlle fond un peu plus pour la documentaliste si cela était possible. Après quelques minutes de rêvasserie, le Commandant reprend ses esprits et retire sa veste comme elle comptait le faire à l’origine et la pose pliée sur un casier.

« Voilà, vous pouvez la déposer là. Ça lui servira de couverture pour se caler. » indique la policière.

Astrid dépose la chienne sur la veste à contrecœur puis se retourne vers son amie après s’être assurée que la jeune berger des Shetland est bien installée.

« Bien, commençons les recherches. Je prends les vestiaires, vous prenez les casiers et le local, commande Raphaëlle

\- Très bien » accepte Astrid en regardant la brune aller vers les vestiaires avant de se diriger de son côté vers les casiers.

Astrid essaie d’ouvrir les divers casiers mais seuls certains d’entre eux ne sont pas fermés à clé et ils ne contiennent que du matériel sportif. Elle se dirige alors vers le local pour fouiller cette petite pièce quand elle entend un bruit sourd provenant du deuxième vestiaire que son amie devait examiner. Instinctivement, Astrid met les mains sur ses oreilles pour étouffer le bruit qui résonne maintenant dans le gymnase.

« Merde » s’exclame Raphaëlle toujours dans le vestiaire.

L’écho ne la dérangeant plus et ayant entendu le juron, Astrid se dépêche de se rendre dans le vestiaire pour vérifier que rien n’est arrivé à la policière.

« Commandant Coste ? J’ai entendu un bruit sourd et je vous ai entendu jurer. Est-ce que tout va bien ? demande Astrid en entrant dans la pièce où Raphaëlle se tient debout sur un des bancs.

\- Pfff… Oui tout va bien, désolée pour le bruit Astrid. J’ai juste fait tomber une des plaques du faux-plafond ce qui a soulevé pas mal de poussière » explique la brunette avant de tousser à cause de la poussière.

Raphaëlle se grandit pour regarder si quelque chose est caché dans le faux-plafond mais en tournant sur elle-même pour observer, elle se rapproche de plus en plus du bord du banc jusqu’à ce qu’un de ses pieds dérape. La policière tombe donc du banc mais arrive à se retenir à un porte-manteau et est surprise de trouver les mains d’Astrid dans son dos et sur son bras pour la retenir. Le regard de Raphaëlle passe rapidement de la main sur son bras au visage de la documentaliste qui la fixe comme pour s’assurer que la policière ne s’est pas blessée. Quand Raphaëlle lui sourit, Astrid comprend qu’il y a eu plus de peur que de mal et retire rapidement ses mains du corps du Commandant en rougissant.

« Merci beaucoup Astrid, déclare Raphaëlle consciente de l’effort que la blonde venait de faire en étant prête à la rattraper.

\- Je vous en prie Commandant Coste. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose au moins ? interroge Astrid.

\- Rien du tout. Seulement de la poussière, constate la policière en se frottant les mains pour laisser tomber les saletés qui s’étaient accumulées sur ses mains. Et de votre côté ?

\- Les casiers ne contiennent que du matériel sportif. J’étais sur le point d’aller vérifier le local quand je vous ai entendue.

\- Allons jeter un œil à ce local alors, annonce la policière.

\- J-jeter un œil…

\- C’est une expression imagée… Excusez-moi, Astrid, dit Raphaëlle sincèrement désolée, se mettant une claque mentalement.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortent du vestiaire. Leurs regards se posent sur la petite chienne qui semble s’être endormie sur le casier où Astrid l’avait déposée un peu plus tôt. Voyant que l’attention de la blonde est absorbée par la petite chienne, Raphaëlle note à quel point l’animal semble relaxer la documentaliste et ne peut pas s’empêcher d’être un peu jalouse de l’adorable petite Sheltie. Qu’est-ce qu’elle ne donnerait pas pour qu’Astrid soit aussi apaisée en sa présence ? Ça l’aiderait probablement à prendre son courage à deux mains pour parler avec la documentaliste de l’évolution de leurs sentiments l’une pour l’autre. Mais pour l’instant, le fait de voir la blonde heureuse lui suffit.

« Vous savez quoi Astrid ? Vous restez là avec notre témoin et je vais vérifier le local, propose Raphaëlle en souriant à la blonde.

\- En êtes-vous sûre Raphaëlle ? tient à s’assurer Astrid.

\- J’en ai pour une minute, je reviens » signale Raphaëlle en pointant du doigt dans la direction du local, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Oui, l’idée de faire sourire la belle blonde suffisait pour la rendre heureuse. En fait, rien que la vue de la documentaliste faisait accélérer le battement de son cœur alors le fait de l’aider à faire face plus paisiblement à la vie quotidienne lui procurait une joie indescriptible. C’est avec ce flux d’idées en tête que Raphaëlle avance vers le local.

Raphaëlle prend quelques minutes pour faire le tour de la petite pièce et vérifier rapidement le contenu de chaque sac présent sur les étagères pour ne trouver que des chasubles aux odeurs désagréables. Après avoir bien pris le temps d’inspecter tous les recoins du local, Raphaëlle décide de ressortir puisqu’il n’y a visiblement rien à trouver là non plus. À sa grande surprise, la policière trouve Astrid assise sur le casier, le chien sur les genoux, en train de retirer patiemment les poils que l’animal avait perdu sur la veste de Raphaëlle.

« Vous n’aviez pas besoin de faire ça Astrid vous savez, lance-t-elle à la blonde.

\- Votre veste était pleine de poils. Vous ne pouviez pas la remettre alors qu’elle était pleine de poils, cela en aurait transféré de partout.

\- J’aurai brossé mes vêtements en rentrant, mais merci Astrid, c’est gentil. »

Astrid tend la veste à son amie qui la récupère et l’enfile. La documentaliste se lève le chiot dans ses bras et se rapproche soudain de Raphaëlle en tendant la main droite vers la poitrine de la brune comme si elle voulait sentir battre son cœur. Leurs regards se croisent et Raphaëlle sent son cœur battre plus vite comme s’il voulait sortir de sa poitrine alors que la main de la blonde s’immobilise à quelques millimètres de celle-ci. Elle est presque déçue quand Astrid retire un autre poil laissé sur sa veste par le berger des Shetland avant de reprendre ses distances en reculant d’un pas.

« Erhm… Bon, il n’y avait rien dans le local non plus… déclare Raphaëlle après s’être raclé la gorge pour regagner son sang-froid. Ce qui signifie que si on arrive à prouver que la blessure de la chienne est suffisamment récente et aurait pu être causée par le meurtrier, on aurait peut-être suffisamment d’éléments pour rouvrir l’enquête »

Tellement heureuse d’avoir un espoir de rendre justice à la jeune fille grâce à Astrid et encore prise par ses émotions, la belle brune embrasse la blonde sur la joue gauche avant de se diriger vers la sortie du gymnase. Astrid marque un temps d’arrêt surprise par la proximité soudaine de Raphaëlle puis après avoir jeté un œil au chiot dans ses bras qui avait relevé la tête, elle finit par suivre la policière, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres et un afflux sanguin la faisant rougir.

Raphaëlle attend qu’Astrid sorte pour fermer la porte avec la clé prêtée par le gardien qu’elle n’a pas encore retournée malgré la fermeture de l’enquête. Elle peut voir que la blonde est quelque peu tendue et ne peut s’empêcher de penser que c’est son baiser qui l’a frustrée. La policière s’en veut, elle sait pourtant qu’Astrid a beaucoup de mal avec le contact physique. Et même si Raphaëlle a la particularité de pouvoir se permettre une certaine proximité avec la documentaliste, elle sait qu’elle ne doit pas abuser de ce privilège. Mais par moment, c’est plus fort qu’elle, elle ne peut pas s’empêcher de toucher ou embrasser la blonde qui fait fondre son cœur. Astrid suit machinalement Raphaëlle jusqu’à la voiture mais au lieu de s’installer sur le siège passager, elle dépose le chiot qu’elle tenait encore dans ses bras et commence à s’éloigner.

« Astrid ? Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ? demande Raphaëlle se doutant de la réponse mais refusant de laisser la belle blonde partir seule.

\- J-je préfère marcher… Ç-ça m’aide à réfléchir, répond Astrid omettant d’évoquer la vraie raison pour laquelle elle veut rentrer à pied.

\- Vous n’allez pas rentrer à pied à cette heure-ci et par ce froid, Astrid. Je vais vous déposer chez vous, insiste la policière ne voulant surtout pas que quelque chose arrive à la documentaliste tout ça parce qu’elle s’était laissé emporter et l’avait embrassé sur la joue.

\- Il est vrai que cela ne serait pas très raisonnable… » décide Astrid après avoir pris quelques secondes pour considérer ses options et voyant que Raphaëlle ne compte pas abandonner.

La brune, rassurée d’avoir réussi à raisonner la blonde et notant qu’il va lui falloir être vigilante sur le chemin du retour, regarde la documentaliste revenir vers la voiture et monter après avoir récupéré le jeune berger des Shetland pour l’installer sur ses genoux. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour se préparer, Raphaëlle grimpe en voiture. Elle s’attache et lance un dernier coup d’œil à Astrid avant de démarrer.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, la policière ne peut s’empêcher de jeter des regards furtifs à la documentaliste. Elle se réjouit de la voir se détendre ses longs doigts fins enfoncés dans la fourrure du chiot. La blonde semble être dans ses pensées ce que Raphaëlle respecte totalement n’émettant donc aucun bruit pour ne pas la déranger.

***

La voiture s’arrête et Astrid relève la tête pour réaliser qu’il est temps pour elle de descendre. Elle était tellement plongée dans l’analyse de ce quelques instants plus tôt qu’elle n’avait pas prêté attention au trajet. Elle repousse ses pensées dans un coin de son esprit le temps de rentrer chez elle où il sera plus facile pour elle de rassembler les éléments.

« Bonne nuit Raphaëlle, dit-elle en lançant un rapide coup d’œil à la policière avant de sortir de la voiture et de reposer la chienne sur le siège qu’elle avait occupé.

\- Vous savez Astrid, peut-être que vous devriez la garder, propose Raphaëlle voyant que la blonde semble apprécier la compagnie de l’animal. Elle serait probablement mieux chez vous que chez moi. Et puis… elle pourrait vous tenir compagnie.

\- J-je ne suis pas sûre que la présence d’un jeune chiot soit compatible avec l’ordre complexe qui règne dans mon appartement, décline Astrid après avoir pris quelques instants pour réfléchir. De plus, je pense que Théo sera ravi de vous voir ramener cette petite chienne chez vous.

\- Oui, vous ne croyez pas si bien dire… confirme la brune qui sourit en imaginant la réaction de son fils. Bonne nuit Astrid. Je passerai vous chercher demain matin avant d’aller à l’Institut Médico-Légal pour voir si Fournier a des nouveaux éléments et pour lui faire examiner la chienne. Je vais avoir besoin de vous pour convaincre le commissaire de rouvrir l’enquête.

\- Très bien. À demain matin alors. »

Astrid referme la portière et Raphaëlle la regarde s’éloigner. La policière attend que la belle blonde qui faisait chavirer son cœur soit rentrée dans le bâtiment avant de retourner les clés sur le contact. Avant de repartir, elle regarde la petite boule de poils couchée sur le siège à côté d’elle. La chienne a levé la tête et la regarde l’air triste que la blonde qui la câlinait soit partie.

« Et oui, je sais. Moi aussi j’aimerais qu’elle soit encore là… Mais on dirait bien que t’es coincée avec moi. » dit Raphaëlle comme si la jeune Sheltie pouvait la comprendre.

La chienne repose sa tête sur ses pattes avant tout en continuant à observer la policière. Cette dernière lui caresse affectueusement la tête et la jeune chienne lui lèche la main, ses yeux tout d’un coup plus pétillants.

« Allez, rentrons à ta nouvelle maison » déclare Raphaëlle en démarrant la voiture.

Astrid regarde par la fenêtre la voiture de la brune s’éloigner. Une fois le véhicule sorti de son champ de vision, la blonde se lance dans sa routine du soir. Elle se dirige donc vers sa salle de bain où est déposé son pyjama bien plié sur le tabouret prévu à cet effet. Elle se change donc et enfile sa tenue nocturne puis se lave les dents. Elle retourne ensuite vers la cuisine où elle se sert un verre d’eau qu’elle prend le temps de boire avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. La documentaliste met son réveil puis s’allonge dans son lit. Elle ne se sent pas fatiguée malgré l’heure assez tardive et la journée qu’elle venait de passer, pourtant elle sait qu’il lui faut se reposer pour pouvoir être au summum de ses capacités le lendemain matin. Elle ferme donc les yeux et c’est ce moment que son esprit choisit pour ramener au premier plan les pensées qui avaient été interrompues par la fin du trajet.

Astrid revoit donc les nombreux contacts physiques et visuels qu’elle a eu durant les dernières heures avec la brunette qui hantait ses pensées. Il y a encore quelques mois, Astrid n’aurait jamais envisagé qu’il serait un jour possible pour elle de toucher ou d’être touchée par quelqu’un sans que cela ne la mette dans une situation de stress ou provoque une crise. Elle n’arrive d’ailleurs toujours pas à y croire. Tout ce qu’elle sait c’est que tout cela est lié à Raphaëlle. Elle est différente. Le contact de la policière n’est pas insupportable comme celui de n’importe quelle autre personne. En même temps, Raphaëlle Coste n’était pas n’importe qui pour Astrid. Elle était son dé à coudre… Enfin, c’est ce que la blonde pensait mais elle n’était plus très sûre d’elle maintenant que des sentiments qu’elle était incapable de décrire l’avait emparée. Il lui faudrait se renseigner sur ce que pouvait vraiment signifier ses réactions que généraient en elle la proximité de la brune. Et c’est en pensant à la policière qu’Astrid sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

***

Quand elle arrive chez elle, Raphaëlle fait le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Théo qui était déjà couché. Elle pose délicatement la petite chienne par terre.

« Voilà ton nouveau chez toi ma belle » annonce la policière en regardant la petite chienne qui se lève péniblement sur ses quatre pattes.

Voyant la petite berger des Shetland commencer à explorer l’appartement en boitant fortement, Raphaëlle se dépêche de poser ses affaires et reprend la chienne dans ses bras pour éviter qu’elle se fasse mal.

« Ça sera plus simple comme ça » dit-elle en souriant à la chienne qui lui lance un regard reconnaissant.

La policière se dirige vers le coin cuisine et se sert un verre d’eau avant d’ouvrir le frigo pour récupérer de quoi se faire un sandwich. Elle voit alors les restes laissés par son fils. Elle sourit mais n’ayant pas vraiment faim, elle préfère l’option du sandwich. Elle mangerait le repas laissé par son fils plus tard, à un moment où elle serait plus reposée et apte à profiter de celui-ci. Alors qu’elle prépare son sandwich, Raphaëlle réalise que l’animal blotti dans ses bras doit avoir faim. Elle lui donne donc un morceau de pain. La chienne sent ce que la brune lui tend avant de le prendre dans la bouche et de commencer à le rogner, se faisant les dents avec. Raphaëlle en mangeant son sandwich ne peut s’empêcher d’observer l’adorable petite chienne. Si elle en était légèrement jalouse tout à l’heure, ce sentiment s’était complétement évaporé tellement l’animal était mignon. Elle pouvait totalement comprendre en quoi la jeune Sheltie avait la capacité de calmer Astrid…

Astrid… Raphaëlle laisse, une fois de plus, la blonde envahir son esprit. Vu l’état dans lequel la documentaliste était quand elle l’avait déposée, le fait de révéler ses sentiments pour Astrid ne paraît pas forcément être une très bonne idée. Et pourtant, Raphaëlle ne peut retenir son imagination quand des images de la vie qu’elle pourrait avoir avec la blonde se bousculent dans sa tête. Avec ces belles images en tête, elle va enfiler sa chemise de nuit, se brosser les dents puis va se coucher, la chienne posée en boule à côté d’elle dans le lit. Elle s’endort rapidement épuisée mais un sourire aux lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vais essayer de poster le prochain rapidement mais je promets rien.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à faire des remarques. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver assez rapidement.


End file.
